


The Cards Do Not Lie

by xromanorumx



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xromanorumx/pseuds/xromanorumx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What is it, kind sir? Afraid of what the future holds for you? Or perhaps you are afraid that it will not come true?” In which Merlin pays a visit to a gypsy fortune teller, and gets more then he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cards Do Not Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick story to satisfy the Merthur feels. Enjoy!

“Put your hand on the deck of cards. You are to place three on the table…yes exactly…oh. Oh my. How very interesting,” The young gypsy smirked, something that Merlin couldn’t decipher.

“What is it?” Merlin asked nervousness and excitement forming into one emotion that settled in the pit of his stomach uncomfortably.

“The three cards,” The gypsy began, “Represent your past, present, and your future,” Her olive colored skin contrasted with the bright patterns of the deck of cards as she shuffled them and put them aside. Merlin observed the cards; one was the 5 of spades, the other Jack of Clubs, and lastly, the King of Hearts. Merlin felt rather confused and wondered how a deck of playing cards could reveal ones fortune.

“Long before these cards were used for games, they were, and still are, used to foretell our futures ,” The gypsy smirked once again, beckoning Merlin closer with a jeweled finger. “Your past indicates a change, a sudden journey,” The gypsy remained quiet for a few moments, a soft smile gracing her lips. “You have dealt with many hardships. And you are different…very special. Hmm…special indeed,”

“Special?” Merlin squeaked suddenly, worried that somehow his magic would be revealed, nor did he think about it being foretold in anyway. He didn’t really take this seriously; Gwen had pushed him to have his fortune read because it was fun and amusing if only for a moment.

“Mmm, yes, you will be of great importance, but that is something I cannot see, although I do believe you know exactly what I speak of,” Merlin cleared his throat, looking around the small caravan that contained many trinkets and wind chimes. Merlin focused his eyes on the dart board behind the gypsy, ignoring the way her thin fingers tapped against the rickety wooden table in an almost impatient manner.

“The second card,” Merlin pushed, as if reminding the gypsy of her current task. She laughed, bringing her long dark hair over one shoulder before pushing the first card to the side and bringing forth the second one.

“The Jack of Clubs represents a good natured young man. You have a good heart, and have helped many people since you have arrived in Camelot. Your present has made you sympathetic, but that has also been your downfall, for what you have done to aid has been over looked and ignored. Your secret, whatever your special quality may be, is what keeps you hidden amongst many faces,” Merlin did not know what to think; it was a cross between amusement, awe, and distrust. He rested his head against his hand, staring at the multiple rings and bracelets that the fortune teller adorned, thinking how ridiculously accurate his reading was so far.

“The king of Hearts,” The gypsy grinned brightly, a twinkle in her large gray eyes. She then began to giggle suddenly, hands covering her mouth with her jeweled hands.

“What? What is it?” Merlin asked wearily, watching the girl closely. God, this whole thing was stupid. Surely, it couldn’t be possible for fortunes to be so closely accurate. He did believe in destiny and fate, the Great Dragon was enough proof of it, but this was merely the gypsy’s…career; to make a living by telling people what they want to hear. Either she has been bestowed amazing abilities, or she has been gossiping with a certain dragon.

“I envy your future, for it will be a bright one. Forever will you be by the side of the King of Hearts, in love and happiness, for he is just and kind, and his wise judgments will continue to be influenced by you, and you alone,” The gypsy then placed the card in Merlin’s stiff hands, smiling cheekily all the while, and picked up the coins that Merlin had set aside for her at the beginning of his reading, placing them in the folds of her skirts.

“What is it, kind sir? Afraid of what the future holds for you? Or perhaps you are afraid that it will not come true?” She stood up suddenly pushing away the ornaments of feathers and colorful scarves that were in her way.

“You seem confident in your predictions,” Merlin stood up too, looking down at the card in his hands before looking towards the gypsy girl. “What makes you think they will come true? That this,” Merlin held up the card between two fingers, “Is what will become of me? You mean to tell me that love is involved between the future king and I? I know I am to serve him, for I am merely his servant, and I will, till the day I die, but...” Merlin sighed, rubbing his hand across his face. She smiled and crossed her arms across her chest, as if knowing something Merlin didn’t, but that was more than likely.

“Do you not trust me? Ahh, but why would you, I’m a gypsy, and we are not to be trusted, no? But, it is not up to me, and the cards do not lie,”

 

…

 

Merlin knocked on the old caravan door; the very one he had entered almost a year ago. It was a little worse for wear; the entire area was after the battle a few months back. Out came the gypsy appearing just the same as before; her eyes widening in delight as she gazed upon Merlin.

“My Lord,” She laughed and bowed making the bells on her skirts rattle from the movements. “Such marvelous robes you wear, Sir. I hardly recognized you as being a mere manservant to a prince,” Merlin blushed, hand brushing against his deep blue velvet cloak.

“Arthur insists that I must wear the finest of clothing now that my position has shifted significantly,” Merlin sighed in a dream like manner and the gypsy grinned at the sight. Merlin dug in the pocket of his soft cotton breeches and fished out a leather pouch, raising it towards the gypsy girl with a sheepish smile. She looked down on it for a moment before she ushered him inside after pushing her older brother who lived with her, outside, much to her brothers’ annoyance. Merlin tossed the pouch on the old wooden table and the force of it caused a few gold coins to jump out.

“And what is the meaning of this? Are you paying me for a years’ worth of fortunes?” Merlin only shrugged and smiled, sitting down on an old wooden crate as if he’s been living on the very box for years.

“I thought I’d be generous and share the wealth of my status with one who deserves it,”

“Charity?”

“Oh please, it’s a gift from a friend, to a friend. A sort of thank you for such positive words all those months ago,” Merlin jumped up and shuffled towards the familiar table where his fortune was read. In reality, Morgana had reaped destruction upon Camelot when she captured the city, and was particularly cruel to this part of town. Merlin, although political powerless at one point in his life, now had the power to make some changes for the better alongside Arthur.

“I fancy another reading. Are you up for it?” The sorcerer grinned, using his magic to summon the crate, and plopped down in front of the giggling fortune teller.

“Very well, Lord Sorcerer. What would you like to know?”

“My future, of course. I can’t depend on that dragon now that he flies around with no intentions to help,” The gypsy grabbed her deck of cards and placed them to her right before lacing her fingers together.

“Now, you know the rules, you must not leave until the reading is complete. Now,” She pushed the deck towards Merlin, “Only pick one card. This card will determine your future,” Merlin stared at the deck of playing cards as the girl shuffled them expertly before doing as told.

“The 2 of Hearts,” Merlin mumbled before looking up at the gypsy who bore the brightest of smiles. “What, what is it this time?”

“The 2 of Hearts represents success and prosperity between a partnership; an engagement if you will,” She placed her head in her hands and grinned brightly up at Merlin, then began to laugh at Merlin’s facial expression.

“So what exactly are you implying?” Merlin choked out, the thought of an engagement buzzing around in his head like an angry bee.

“You know exactly what I am referring to, sorcerer. Unbelievable, yes, but not impossible,” Merlin snorted, but did not deny her reading. After all, she was right the first time around.

“I expect another visit from you soon, My Lord Sorcerer,” She stood up and wrapped a brightly colored shawl about her shoulders, motioning for Merlin to stand as well. “This is such an unbecoming environment for you to be dwelling in. I advise you to take your leave; save the weak and win battles with this magical business of yours,” She wiggled her fingers and laughed, sweeping into a bow. Merlin blushed, still far from use to such formal attention.

“If you insist, gypsy,” Merlin smiled and stepped off, shielding his face from the autumn chill with his hood. Putting his hand in the pocket of his breeches, he pulled out the pouch of coins he had given the gypsy moments ago and sighed.

He didn’t even bother wondering how she did that.

 

...

 

The gypsy Adrianna smiled as she shuffled her cards, hearing the toll of the bells of Camelot’s chapel. Camelot had many bells; bells of execution, of threat, war, and of a royal marriage, and this bell was definitely not one of fear.

“I told him, the cards do not lie,” She giggled to herself, putting the cards in a wooden box full of trinkets, and straightening down her best attire as quickly as she could as to not be late for the wedding of the high king and his court sorcerer.


End file.
